


Vixen

by Lilah_Brown



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9929210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilah_Brown/pseuds/Lilah_Brown
Summary: His vixen was out for blood.





	

His vixen was out for blood.

Dorothy woke him with a tender kiss, crawling over him and draping herself across his body. When his eyes opened she moved her head back to look into his eyes. The love and lust he saw there took his breath away. She bit her lower lip, infinitely patient, waiting to see what his choice would be. She always gave him a choice, even though she knew what his answer would be. She liked to tease. His goddess could be merciless that way. 

And tonight, he was certain from the look in her eye, there would be no mercy shown.

His feral smile was returned with her own. Dorothy reached out to run her fingers through his hair. Lucas reached up and drew his hands down her arms. He linked his ankle around hers and flipped them over, his hand cushioning the back of her skull. Kissing her deeply, languidly, he unbelted the sash holding the edges of her robe together. Pulling away from her mouth, he pulled the robe apart. She was naked underneath. Beautiful, perfect flesh, all there for him. Leaning down he took a nipple in his mouth and began to suckle. Dorothy moaned and arched her back. Lucas could feel he was already rock hard, and the night was just beginning…

“Lucas? Lucas?”

Lucas jerked awake to Dorothy’s sleep-ridden voice floating across the remnant of the campfire. It was still black as pitch out, so luckily she couldn’t see his red face. 

“U kay? U were moanin’.”

“I’m fine.” Was it him or did his voice sound a little high pitched?

“U sick? U need me come see?” she mumbled sleepily.

God, yes, I need you. “No, no, I’m fine. Just a, uh, little of an upset stomach. Fine now. Go back to sleep.” In the darkness Toto gave a great big doggie huff, almost like he was laughing.

“Kay. Night.” She was back to sleep in moments, her breathing even and steady.

Lucas sighed and rested his arms behind his head. Every night since she found him! These dreams were going to be the death of him.


End file.
